legostarwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sets from Episodes I - III
This page contains a list of sets from Episode I, Episode II and Episode III. Note: This list may be incomplete. Episode I *3343 Star Wars #4, **Minifigs: Two Battle Droids, Battle Droid Commander. *7101 Lightsaber Duel, **Minifigs: Darth Maul, Qui-Gon Jinn. *7111 Droid Fighter *7115 Gungan Patrol, **Minifigs: Jar Jar Binks, Gungan Warrior *7121 Naboo Swamp, **Minifigs: Two Battle Droids, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks. *7124 Flash Speeder, **Minifigs: Naboo Security Officer. *7126 Battle Droid Carrier, **Minifigs: Six Battle Droids, Battle Droid Pilot. *7131 Anakin's Podracer, **Minifigs: Anakin Podracer, Padmé Amidala, Pit Droid. *7141 Naboo Fighter, **Minifigs: Anakin Skywalker (With Pilot Helmet), Two Battle Droids, R2-D2. *7151 Sith Infiltrator, **Minifigs: Darth Maul, Three Sith Probe Droids. *7155 Trade Federation AAT, **Minifigs: Two Battle Droids. *7159 Podracer Bucket, **Minifigs: Jar Jar Binks, Anakin Podracer, Aldar Beedo. *7161 Gungan Sub, **Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Hood), Jar Jar Binks, Qui-Gon Jinn. *7171 Mos Espa Podrace, **Minifigs: Anakin Podracer, Gasgano, Sebulba, R2-D2, Jar Jar Binks, Padmé Naberrie, Qui-Gon Jinn, Three Pit Droids. *7184 Trade Federation MTT, **Minifigs: Seven Battle Droids. *7186 Watto's Junkyard, **Minifigs: Watto, Aldar Beedo. *7203 Jedi Defense I, **Minifigs: Obi-Wan (Padawan), Two Droidekas *7204 Jedi Defense II, **Minifigs: Security Battle Droid, Battle Droid Commander, Qui-Gon Jinn. *7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid, **Minifigs: Naboo Pilot, R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker (With Pilot Helmet). *7662 Trade Federation MTT, **Minifigs: Droideka (version 2), Two Battle Droid Pilot (version 2), Two Security Battle Droid (version 2), Sixteen Battle Droids (with turned hand to hold blaster). *7663 Sith Infiltrator, **Minifigs: Darth Maul, Three Sith Probe Droids. *7665 Republic Cruiser, **Minifigs: Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Padawan), Republic Pilot, Republic Captain, R2-R7. *7877 Naboo Starfighter **Minifigs: Naboo Pilot, Anakin Skywalker (pilot), Security Battle Droids (2x), Droideka. *7929 Battle of Naboo **Minifigs: Jar-Jar Binks, Gungan Soldier, Battle droid (pilot) (2x), Battle Droids (8x). *7961 Darth Maul's Sith Infiltrator **Minifigs: Darth Maul, Captain Panaka, Padmé Amidala, Qui-Gon Jinn. *7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers **Minifigs: Watto, Sebulba, Anakin Skywalker (podracer), Wald, Obi-Wan Kenobi *9499 Gungan Sub Mini sets *4485 MINI Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer *4491 MINI MTT *4493 MINI Sith Infiltrator Technic sets *8000 Technic Pit Droid *8001 Technic Battle Droid *8002 Technic Destroyer Droid UCS Sets *10026 Special Edition Naboo Starfighter. Episode II *4478 Geonosian Fighter, **Minifigs: Two Geonosis Battle Droids, Geonosian Warrior, Geonosian Pilot. *4482 AT-TE, **Minifigs: Four Clone Troopers. *7103 Jedi Duel, **Minifigs: Count Dooku, Yoda. *7113 Tusken Raider Encounter, **Minifigs: Tusken Raiders (Two), Anakin Skywalker. *7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit, **Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker (No Cape), Zam Wesell. *4481 Hailfire Droid *7143 Jedi Starfighter, **Minifigs: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Headset), R4-P17 (Head). *7153 Jango Fett's Slave I, **Minifigs: Jango Fett, Boba Fett (Boy). *7163 Republic Gunship, **Minifigs: Four Clone Troopers, Two Super Battle Droids, Jedi Knight, Droideka. *75000 Clone Troopers vs. Droidekas Battle Pack **Minifigs: Clone Trooper, Clone Trooper Sergeant, Two Droidekas Mini sets *4487 MINI Jedi Starfighter & Slave I *4490 MINI Republic Gunship *4495 MINI AT-TE Technic sets *8011 Technic Jango Fett *8009 Technic R2-D2 *8012 Technic Super Battle Droid The Clone Wars *7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter *7670 Hailfire Droid & Spider Droid *7673 MagnaGuard Starfighter *7674 V-19 Torrent *7675 AT-TE *7676 Republic Gunship *7678 Droid Gunship *7679 Republic Fighter Tank *7680 The Twilight *7681 Separatist Spider Droid *7748 Corporate Alliance Tank Droid *7751 Ahsoka's Starfighter and Vulture Droid *7752 Count Dooku’s Solar Sailer *7753 Pirate Tank *8014 Clone Walker Battle Pack *8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack *8016 Hyena Droid Bomber *8018 Separatist AAT *8019 Republic Attack Shuttle *8036 Separatist Shuttle *8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter *8039 Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser *10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT walker *8085 Freeco Speeder *8086 Droid Tri-Fighter *8093 Plo Koon's Jedi Starfighter *8095 General Grievous' Starfighter *8098 Clone Turbo Tank *8128 Cad Bane's Speeder *7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter *7869 Battle For Geonosis *7913 Clone Trooper Battle Pack *7914 Mandalorian Battle Pack *7930 Bounty Hunter Assault Gunship *7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle *7957 Sith Nightspeeder *7959 Geonosian Starfighter *7964 Republic Frigate *9488 Elite Clone Trooper & Commando Droid Battle Pack *9491 Geonosian Cannon *9498 Saesee Tiin's Jedi Starfighter *9515 Malevolence *9525 Pre Vizsla's Mandalorian Fighter *6005188 Darth Maul *75002 AT-RT *75004 Z-95 Headhunter *75012 BARC Speeder with Sidecar *75013 Umbaran MHC Episode III *6205 V-Wing Fighter, **Minifigs: Clone Pilot, Astromech Droid (head). *7250 Clone Scout Walker, **Minifigs: Clone Trooper (Red markings). *7251 Darth Vader Transformation, **Minifigs: Darth Vader (No Cape), Anakin (Burned), Medical Droid. *7252 Droid Tri-Fighter, **Minifigs: Buzz Droid. *7255 General Grievous Chase, **Minifigs: Obi-Wan (Master), General Grievous. *7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid, **Minifigs: Anakin (Jedi), R2-D2 (head). *7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel, **Minifigs: Obi-Wan (Master) (Light-up Lightsaber), Anakin (Jedi) (Light-up Lightsaber). *7258 Wookiee Attack, **Minifigs: Two Wookiee Warriors, Two Battle Droids, Spider Droid. *7259 ARC-170 Starfighter, **Minifigs: Three Clone Pilot, R4 Astromech Droid (with R2 style head). *7260 Wookiee Catamaran, **Minifigs: Two Clone Swamp Troopers, Luminara Unduli (Light-up Lightsaber), Yoda, Tarfful, Chewbacca. *7261 Clone Turbo Tank, **Minifigs: Mace Windu (Light-up Lightsaber in original production, latter it was replaced with normal lightsaber), Two Battle Droids, Clone Scout Trooper, Clone Commander, Clone Trooper (Episode 3), Clone Aerial Trooper. *7283 Ultimate Space Battle, **Minifigs: Anakin (Jedi), Obi-Wan (Master) (Headset), Buzz Droids (Two), R2-D2 (Head), R4-P17 (Head). *7654 Droids Battle Pack, **Minifigs: Four Battle Droids, Three Silver Super Battle Droids. *7655 Clone Troopers Battle Pack, **Minifigs: Two Clone Troopers, Clone Commander, Clone Shocktrooper. *7656 General Grievous' Starfighter, **Minifigs: General Grievous.. *7661 Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Booster Ring, **Minifigs: Obi-Wan (Master), Kit Fisto. *7671 AT-AP Walker, **Minifigs: Two Clone Troopers. *8096 Palpatine's Shuttle **Minifigs: Emperor Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker (burned), Clone Pilot, 2-1B Surgical Droid. *65771 Episode III Collectors' Set, **Minifigs: Three Clone Pilot, R2 Astromech Droid, Buzz Droid. *7671 AT-AP Walker *8086 Droid Tri-Fighter *8088 ARC-170 Starfighter *8091 Republic Swamp Speeder *8096 Palpatine's Shuttle *7915 Imperial V-wing Fighter *9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor *9526 Palpatine's Arrest Ultimate Collector's Sets *10186 General Grievous Mini sets *6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter *6967 Mini ARC Fighter *20006 Mini Clone Turbo Tank See also *Sets from Episodes IV - VI Category:Episode I Category:Episode II Category:Episode III Category:Sets